


Who could ever love a Beast? - Artwork

by LadyAngelique



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beauty and the Beast AU, M/M, Omega Steve, alpha bucky, pre-serum steve, werewolf bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAngelique/pseuds/LadyAngelique
Summary: Artwork for my CapRBB 2019 entry - Werewolf Bucky & Skinny Steve





	Who could ever love a Beast? - Artwork

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! :) I'm so happy to share another art piece I made for the Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2019! (such a mouthful!) anywho! the fic that will accompany this artpiece will be posted later this week - June 20! 
> 
> Can't wait for you all to read this version of Beauty and the Beast/Stucky!
> 
> Link to Fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291699?view_full_work=true#main

For who could ever love a Beast?

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Who could ever love a Beast?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291699) by [alexisriversong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong)




End file.
